vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twenty-Fifth Baam
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C/9-B | 7-C, 8-C via powerscaling | 8-C, likely higher Name: Fomerly 25th Baam or just Baam; currently known as Jyu Viole Grace Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Irregular, Wave Controller, FUG Operative Destructive Capacity: Street level/Wall level+ with Shinsoo Beams | At least building level+, Town Level+ w/ Powerscaling | Town level+, likely higher Range: Several dozen meters, possibly higher | At least 100 meters Speed: Peak human | Likely supersonic+ via powerscaling (vastly superior to the 20nd Floor Regulars), At least hypersonic+ W/ Shinsoo Reinforcement | At least hypersonic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Average human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Average human | At least class 5 (able to leave large cracks are stone floors with casual punches) Durability: Average human | Small building level, Town level+ w/ Powerscaling | Town level+, likely higher Stamina: Fairly large Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant; was able to determine a White Steel Eel's weakness within seconds after encountering it; very adept at controlling Shinsoo; was able to copy Love's moves upon witnessing them only once Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, skilled martial artist, can fire energy blasts, form barriers, enhance his strikes through Shinsoo, create bombs with Shinsoo, paralyze movements of others and their attacks with Shinsoo, immortality (type 1), regeneration (mid-low), telekinesis, can tap into a small amount of power from the Thorn, a weapon once wielded by Enryu Weaknesses: Very weak and inexperienced for most of Season 1 | The Thorn uses up Viole's stamina at a fast rate (was unable to tap into it's power for more than a few minutes at most) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Shinsoo Manipulation:' The act of handling Shinsoo externally to change the surroundings or to attack the opponent is called Shinsoo manipulation. There are two ways to manipulate Shinsoo: using an item or manipulating it firsthand. For Baam, it's the latter. '-Shinsoo Beams:' Can control balls and beams of energy to attack the opponent. '-Shinsoo Barrier:' Can create a small Shinsoo barrier to block Shinsoo beams. Viole is also shown to be able to use flames to create a shield. He was also shown to use Lighthouses to enhance the power of his barrier. '-Shinsoo Copying:' Can copy any Shinsoo-related ability he witnesses directly. '-Healing Exoskeleton:' Creates a red, lobster-like exoskeleton that heals his wounds. '-Fast Skip:' A technique he learned from Quant that allows him to temporarily paralyze an opponent's movement by freezing the shinsoo in the environment. Has mastered it to the point where he could paralyze his opponents' attacks as well as their movements with a word. '-Shinsoo Barrier:' Creates a small barrier used to block opposing attacks. '-Shinsoo Beams:' Baam uses Shinsoo to fire a beam of energy. '-Shinsoo Bomb (Delayed):' Uses Shinsoo to form a bomb that releases a beam of Shinsoo after a few seconds of creation. '-Wonsulsa:' A special method of Shinsoo usage in which Love uses it in a circular motion to give it a greater amount of power whilst retaining its size and mass. '-Pitch Changeup:' A powerful punch that exerts black/red Shinsoo upon connecting. '-Blue Oar:' Creates a blue bubble of Shinsoo to ride on '-Slider:' Can seemingly "slide" under and through Shinsoo attacks. '-HwaJeopGongPaSul:' A technique that allows him to transfer a shock of Shinsoo into his target via touch. Casual use seems to be somewhat catastrophic. '-Enryu's Thorn:' The weapon used by Enryu to kill the 43rd Floor's Guardian, floating over Viole's shoulder. When tapping into it's power, Viole gains an additional baang, a substantial increase in power, and the ability to forcibly control the shinsoo around him. However, the Thorn uses up his power at a fast rate. It is implied Viole has not yet fully awakened the Thorn's power. Category:Characters